1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chatter avoidance method and device that can partially remove a workpiece with a reduced removal depth when a chatter is sensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a workpiece turns on a lathe with a certain removal depth at each stage so as to reduce the thickness. However, if a chatter occurs on the workpiece during the turning process, the workpiece will become defective. Even if a chatter avoidance method (for example, a method for adjusting the rotating speed of a machining shaft, fastening a fixture, changing a cutter, or changing the feeding speed of a cutter) is immediately applied to prevent the chatter from occurring continuously, the defect is still left on the workpiece. Further, when the method of adjusting the rotating speed of the machining shaft or the feeding speed of the cutter is applied, the cutter may be broken. Furthermore, in order to apply the method of fastening the fixture or changing the cutter, the lathe must be shut down, thus incurring a production delay.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a chatter avoidance method and device so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.